The Eye of the Mist - Part 1
by Al-Sayfcest
Summary: Siren!AU where Altair is nothing more than a fisherman who is warned from a dangerous zone in the sea, and he stupidly goes there and is attacked by some sirens but manages to escape. Sighing in relief, he got caught by another bad surprise. Sorry for my bad English! (Note: the villager's names used are not OCs but random names I use to fill space).


You never get to learn better than experiencing a fact yourself. Quarreling a kid by telling him to not touch the thorns of a rose won't make him learn to avoid it until he pokes his finger with one. Or that's at least how I do.

"Altair! Caught more fishes? My kids are starving, for god's sake!"

That was my neighbor, Osmar, and as you could imagine by his quarrel, I'm a fisherman. Nothing special, but I was the only one in this small village, where everyone knew each other, who had to do that job because other men wouldn't just approach the beach. You know, as you went to deeper waters you had better chance to either catch more fishes or bigger ones; even sharks. But the fear came that as you went further you got lost until you disappeared. The zone was covered by a tight mist that could even be seen from the waterline which was also hovered by a grey cloud. The men of the village said there was a point where you could see a hollow painted in blue. They called it The Eye of the Mist which was some sort of safe zone where you should not go further by any chance, and if you did or just didn't find the zone you'd be eaten by some monstrous creature that hasn't been seen by anyone but the unlucky victims.

Since then, nobody wanted to approach the beach even if they'd starve until dead. Luckily, I wasn't a superstitious, so I offered myself for the sake of not dying in famine, along with everyone else, to be the fisherman of the village. So that was how I ended up as such. Not a very appreciated enough job by some people as you could see.

"I know, Osmar." I said, rolling my eyes.

I wore my buttoned red shirt and dirty blonde pants, and getting ready for the job by packing stuff: a small and big net, a harpoon, bags, fishing rod, and a pair of buckets and vice versa. I placed the webs and bags on the buckets whilst I held the harpoon and fishing rod with the left hand. I headed my way to the beach, but then I was called by Dana, a very simple girl who wasn't pretty nor ugly that dedicated to cook for her family. I didn't know what she wanted but I turned to her to find out.

"Be much careful, Altair!" She said, very paranoid and worried like she just saw a ghost. "I had a terrible dream last night. Where you were caught by some sort of monster that came out the water. It was so horrible!

That kind of comment would make me go paranoid, but I didn't believe in such things. They were just tales to scare kids. Besides, it's been almost a year since I started doing this job, but I had no other option thanking her for worrying.

"I appreciate your caring, Dana" I said. "But you don't have to worry about me. I've been on this for almost twelve months. So I'll be fine."

I smiled to her as she did back to me as well until I left to the beach. I had my boat where I put my stuff around and pushed it to the ground, and the routine started. I could tell it wasn't an entertaining job, just setting up the fishing hook, throwing it far until a fish picked it. That or using the harpoon with bigger ones. The harpoon was funnier but the fishing rod was more efficient. I was almost falling asleep because fishing took hours if I stayed in the safe zone, so I rowed to deeper waters, approaching the mist. Actually, after a long time, I got into the mist because I wasn't afraid of it at all. So far, the most dangerous creature I've faced to were sharks, but I could even kill them and bring them to the village. Damn, we had a very delicious dinner that day. However, in that zone, the fishes were bigger that I used the big net to catch over six per round. As I kept catching them I put them away on the buckets until no other appeared for the moment.

I lied down for a moment and just saw the grey sky, with my head rested on my hands. It looked nice, almost black, until blue stained a spot. I raised an eyebrow because it was a hollow painted in blue, just like the myth. "The Eye of the Mist" I said after a laugh. I didn't get overwhelmed over it nor anything so I just stayed lied appreciating that blue in the grey sky, which reminded me of a sailor song, or sea shanty; wasn't sure of the name. However, the song was "Drunken Sailor", my favorite one. I first set the speed of the version I was taught, which was slow, so I started with the first four lines:

"Way-hay, up she rises

Way-hay, up she rises

Way-hay, up she rises

Early in the morning"

The choruses were always my favorite part of a song; the next verse was also nice:

"What shall we do with a drunken sailor?

What shall we do with a drunken sailor?

What shall we do with a drunken sailor?

Early in the morning"

And then I was ready for the chorus, until an unknown voice stole it from me. I remained flabbergasted as the voice sang, which kind of freaked me out. I sat up and looked around, but there was no sign of any living being. When the voice finished the verse I asked "who's there?" but it kept singing. The worst thing is that it was becoming louder, like it was approaching, so I took a stand and picked the harpoon asking again, but no response but the singing. And it was getting closer I remained paralyzed till I slowly turned around and saw a lady with her arms resting on my boat's edges sing the shanty. I didn't know what to say or think. Well, I thought the lady was beautiful, actually very beautiful that I couldn't stop staring at her. It was like her singing was hypnotizing me. A part of me would stay and listen to her forever, whilst the other screamed for escape. She was almost done with the song, but before that I slowly fell on my knees and approached my face to her just for the sake of listening more. Luckily, my instinct part was slapping me a lot that I snapped out of the trance and saw how the lady's teeth became into fangs, her hands into claws and her pupils shaped like diamonds, emitting a high pitched howling as she grasped me down to the water.

I couldn't see around but her claws squeezing my neck and her monstrous face coming to eat mine, but I managed to counterattack by placing my hands on her face and push it away as I tried to swim up to surface but I couldn't as long as she kept holding me. The best I could do was burying my thumbs into her eyes, penetrating my nails into both of her sclera. I heard the eco of her scream so loudly. As the blood came out she released me from the claws and I was able to swim up. I've never been so happy of breathing in my life but I couldn't have the luxury of celebrating that, so I climbed the boat and fell on its floor coughing so much. I had to pressure myself into taking the oars and quickly escaping of the area by rowing fast and rough. I could hear another roar coming. This time three more "people" appeared pulling and pushing the boat. They were getting in the boat trying to get me, so I took my harpoon, tried to stay on my feet and buried the spike into a "female-beast's" face to quickly take it away and hit the other in the head, buried the spike in a "male-beast's" head. I thought I was done with them but one was swimming so fast that jumped from the water till I hit it hard in the face that "he" fell on the boat and gave me the chance to stab him in the heart zone. I could notice he had some sort of fish tail? Like, a siren...I was pretty much sure those things weren't real. It wasn't the best time to think about that so I dropped him to the water. I set the big net in the left side of the boat just in case; I didn't have any better idea, so I just did it and rowed back quickly.

I kept hearing the howling as I got away from the zone, I knew there were more of those. Well, first, I didn't just know what the hell happened. Sirens couldn't be real, I thought, but if those beasts were, then I could throw all my skeptical believes away to the shit and start believing in tales. I was almost out of the mist and the roars were decreasing. I was slightly relieved for that but I kept rowing back because I didn't want those things to come again. I could say I was the luckiest person ever for not facing more of them for now. "Note to self: never get into the mist".

After a long while rowing, I finally could see the beautiful blue sky. Holy merciful blue sky, and its bright sun and shaped white clouds. I saw the waterline far away yet, but at least I could see it and that made me smile in relief, but it didn't last long because I heard another howling and saw how the big net was moving roughly. I pulled it to see if it was a shark as an award for all that shit I passed through. The beast was giving me a hard time to catch it and I couldn't let it go because, damn, even I was hungry and I hoping for it to be a shark, but instead it was another of those things...

This time it was a male and was desperately struggling to escape from the net. That made me startle and take the harpoon but I stopped, so I did a big of effort to pick him up to the boat. I couldn't run the risk of releasing him and maybe call his other friends to get me. He was still in the big net and in despair for being it, I supposed. Then he calmed down and glared deeply at me as he panted. I was stunned that I couldn't recognize my sweat from the bath I was given by that female, so I slowly sat down looking back at him. He had very short hair like me but black, his chin covered in a beard, tanned skin, dark eyes, teal fishtail and a fleshy nose. Whoa, he was handsome to be one of those things.

I kept rowing back, almost reached the waterline. The male kept glaring at me as he panted softly. I was kind of uncomfortable with his scary look but I couldn't give him the back just for sure, so I just glanced my sight somewhere else until thank god we arrived. I stepped on water and pulled the boat to the sand, and then carefully picked the male in bridal style out of the boat and placed him sat down against a nearby palm tree, I kneeled down by his side and looked at him. He was still panting and glaring at me. I looked at his eyes and let myself fall back with my hands in face.

"What did I just do!?" I cried. "I just kidnapped a..." I sat back up and looked at him again. "Siren"?

No words but his clueless face to me. I sighed in concern and pretended I had a conversation with him.

"Look, I'm pretty much screwed in all the ways. First, because I couldn't catch enough fishes for the village. Then, I kidnapped a siren, which now I think it was a terrible idea because if I released you, you'd eat my flesh and bones, but if I had done before you'd be calling your friends and send them behind me! And why did this happen? Yes! Because I'm a fucking skeptical idiot who would rather do what he thinks is better! 'My way is better', that's me! And I should have listened to Dana's warnings! And now I pretend you're listening and understanding me. Holy fucking shit. Can you believe how much of an idiot I am?"

"Yes." he said.

I jumped back along with a scream as he responded to me. I really wasn't expecting him to respond, or even understand. His expression of anger and hostility changed into an annoyed and careless as I stared at him in shock. After I gulped, I sat back with my sight at his.

"You can understand me!?" I stupidly asked.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't, earthly" he blurt out to me.

I gave a nervous and weak laugh because, well, he was right, I showed my reckless personality to him. But other than that, the way he spoke was weird. His accent was something new of what I've heard before. In the village there are people of different races and nationalities, and I got to listen to their accent, but his was totally different. Like, he was cutting some letters and remarking "R" and "L" a lot. I must say that was interesting to listen. Not to mention how he called me "earthly".

I sat by his side (he was still trapped in the big net since I didn't want him to attack me or something), let a long sigh go and looked down to his tail. He didn't seem comfortable with me so close; I could assume it for that looking he gave me, so I gave one of those compromising smiles and moved aside a little. I brought my knees to my chest and looked away.

"Well," I said "I cannot set you free because if I do you'll either devour me or call your friends when I'm doing my job. You know, I'm a fisherman. My job consists is being on water, where you come from, I suppose."

"You're so pathetic." He said, in a very cold tune as he shook his head. I nervously smiled again.

"I know. Being a fisherman is a very low job compared to others." I sighed. "And if I take you home, you'll be feared and killed because, uh, we don't always see a siren among us in the village. So, that's why I'm pretty much screwed and I don't know what to do now."

"I do."

At his last response, I looked at him as asked if he actually did. He asked if I had some knife or something with edge. "I do", I said, but I was kind of scared that he would use that against me, yet I didn't deny and did as he told me. I stood up and walked to my boat and saw my harpoon and thought about what if he reveals against me; that's the only thing I could think for his request. I forgot I was picking a knife with me in my pants. I wouldn't say anything about the knife just in case, so I took the harpoon and walked back to him. Before I stepped at least 60 centimeters close to him he told me to remove the net. I stayed in silent for a while until I removed it. He raised his hand up to me in order to hand him the harpoon; once he got it he told me to bring him my shirt. That disconcerted me, to be honest, and gave me some dirty and stupid ideas for that, but I wouldn't run a risk and didn't hesitate it, so I unbuttoned my red shirt, took it off and hand it to him slowly. He snatched it from me and I just raised my hands as if I was telling him to stop, then he made into a bulge and hold it with his teeth. He squeezed the harpoon with both hands and raised it aiming to his teal fishtail. I open my eyes wide after a gasp and asked him what was he going to do and rapidly buried the harpoon into the center of his fishtail. I let out a scream of horror as how he was stabbing his own fishtail repeatedly, and with every stab it was becoming harder. Even I could see the pain in his face and hear the agony through his moaning. I begged him to stop because it was such a horrible thing to do; I was covering and uncovering my eyes for seeing that. The teal color of his tail became red for all the blood coming from it. I have never seen anything like that before, and that wasn't even the worst part. There was now a hole in his tail and he placed his hands on its sides to hardly pull the "skin" off. My face was so crooked for seeing every single tissue of his tail tearing and separating from each other as he pulled to the sides. He was even crying of agony with my shirt still trapped in his teeth because there seemed to not be easier way to rip off his own tail, but my question was "why?" Why self-mutilation needed? I had no idea what he wanted to achieve with that. He was applying such strength in his hands until he managed to separate it completely. After that, he let out a scream among his teeth and so did I.

Seeing all that was basically as being slowly and painfully amputated, or that was my imagination because I couldn't figure out the pain he was causing to himself. He stopped screaming but started panting instead and from his tail I could see a bare pair of legs coming out from the tail. I didn't know what shocked me the most, whether the disturbing way to rip off his tail or the fact he has actual legs. He even had a penis, like a man. A human man. I couldn't absorb it very well; I was still perplexed and flabbergasted. This is one of the moments in a person's life that cannot be overcome easily.

However, he gave a long and painful sigh as he spitted my shirt out of his mouth and took out his legs from the tail. He tried to support them on the land, holding the palm tree he was laid against and attempted to stand up, but he fell on his butt instead without even standing upper than crouch. He gave another try and failed again. I walked to him and helped him to stand up by holding his arm around my neck whilst holding his hip with my left hand. He wasn't very comfortable with me touching him but yet he did nothing to stop me.

"Rely on me so you can stand up" I said. "Support your legs as you did and attempt to stand up as much as you can. You won't fall as long as I hold you."

He looked into my eyes as if I was some sort of danger. I supposed it was because I was having physical contact with him.

"Trust me" I said.

He kept staring at me and ran his eyes down with a sigh and did as I said. He supported his legs on the land and slowly woke up with his legs rumbling. I held him tight so he wouldn't fall and he quickly put his left arm around my neck afraid to fall. That was a very awkward moment as for him as for me. He glanced at me and I did back at him without turning my face to his so I wouldn't make him feel worse. I just smiled looked ahead.

"Walking is not so hard" I said. "You just place a leg in front of the other and once it's landed you place the other in front as well. One by one you, right?"

He quitted looking at me to see his legs.

"Right" he nodded and did as I said. At the first step he twisted his leg and snorted. "Damn, this is hard."

"That was fine. Support your weight in that leg. Then go with the other."

He nodded again, then supported his weight on the leg and sent the other to the front. This time he managed to land properly.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I'll take you to the village which is not so far from here. By then you might be standing by your own."

"Is that a place full of your kind?" he asked.

"Well, yes and no. It's a small village. We're not even 80 people but less. But don't panic, I'll just say you're a shipwrecked and they'll believe it because that's a 'human' thing to happen. You know?"

He didn't like the idea of taking him to the village, but I let him know I wouldn't just leave in the waterline. He had no option but agree, we started walking slow so he could learn better. I filled my head of curiosity about his kind, how they were like, why do they shift into humans and stuff that would make him uncomfortable. I first thought on the right words to make a question in a way he wouldn't look at me as a creep.

"So, how come you can shift into a human?" I stupidly asked. "Or why do you even do that?"

"We do not shift into humans" he responded. "It's a form of adaptation we use to survive during a crisis or anything that the situation demands."

"What kind of crisis was this, though?"

"Not any. You have more advantage over me for standing in two feet on the ground. If you were in water, I'd have devoured you already. So I had no option but adapting my body to yours. As you see, it's not easy."

"I see. This makes me wonder, if you can adapt to a human, why didn't you do it before?"

"We're not allowed to stand on the ground, stupid earthly. We have to protect our species from your kind. Your people do nothing but destroy nature with your weird machines and technology. We'd rather eat you so you cause no more damage."

"Please, don't". I said as I bit my lips in horror. "I know I'm not so great. I'm just a fisherman, but I would like to live as much as I can and maybe find true love or I don't know. I swear for my shitty job that I don't have anything against your kind or nature. I just do what I can to live like sleep, work, eat and sleep again."

"You're really pathetic."

"Yes, I get that a lot."

As we kept talking, he was improving his walk that he almost could walk by himself. He was still relying on me just in case. We were almost in the village; I could hear some people talking out loud and the horses crying. When I saw the village I nearly forgot the siren man was completely naked. I couldn't let him in like that but I didn't know how to cover his member at least. I told him about this and he just raised his eyebrows since he didn't see any problem with it, but I insisted he should at least wear something.

"Give me your pants" he said.

I frowned and gulped in order to show how uncomfortable I was with that idea, he looked at me with his eyebrows still raised so I just agreed and took off my pants and handed them to him. I was then in brief and he had my pants. Actually, I recklessly forgot to wear my shirt, which I left behind. This would really give a very bad image on me and him; especially in me because everybody knew me. He managed to wear them by himself even though I offered my help. Obviously he denied because that would be even more awkward. Then I stupidly praised him for his pretty legs…he slapped me. I had it deserved.

Anyways, he relied his hand on my shoulder in case he would fall as we walked to the village. Everyone looked at us so weird, since everybody would notice when a new person arrives to the place, and how I was almost naked... I did nothing but nervously smile and let everyone know to not worry, that he was just a shipwrecked, yet that didn't stop the stares on us. We were almost at the door of my house when I was shouted by Osmar.

"Altair! Where are the fishes, you useless sickly!? And where are the rest of your clothes!?"

"Long story" I replied annoyed, and then sarcastically. "There won't be many fishes because I just saved this man's life. How bad there won't be enough to eat tonight."

"Who cares about this shipwreck? If I have to eat him I damn will."

The siren man reacted badly to that comment but I held him back explaining how Osmar was just kidding about eating him. So I guided him inside the house and that old man was still yelling shit at me. I closed the door and locked it and sighed in relief.

"Wow, even your people treat you like an idiot, earthly." He said.

"Yeah, a lot of people do that." I laughed nervously again. "And well, this is my house. It's little, but better than nothing."

I walked around thinking on what to do with him, since the village didn't really like outsiders. With all those stares at him I could tell they wouldn't accept him, especially because he was shirtless. But damn, he was actually really attractive with or without pants. I thought in keeping him enough time to make him realize we were not that bad as he thought we are. Well, we were mostly bad but I tried to figure out a way to make him stay that doesn't rely in delivering him back to the ocean. Everything was making me stressed: villagers' hunger, the siren man, how much of an idiot I was, and vice versa. As for him, he was walking around and looking at the minimalist everything I had. Everything seemed weird to him, of course. I didn't think they had much under water, unless logic and physics didn't apply there. I wouldn't be surprised if that argument wasn't valid since such creatures as him existed. I took a deep breath and joined my hands together to start a conversation.

"So, your name is…?" I asked him.

He frowned at me letting me know I shouldn't have asked first. Damn, he didn't even need a single word to deliver a message. Sure, his expressions totally remarked his current feelings at all this, but yet I liked his sincerity.

"You're right. Where are my manners?" I said. "My name is Altair. And as you see, I'm just a simple person like everyone else, except that I have a shitty job." I coughed a little and raised my hands to him in order to know his name.

"Malik" he said, placing his hand on his hip.

"Nice to meet you, Malik"

I smiled to him and he kept walking and looking at my house. He seemed impressed when he saw all my stuff: a jar, a bottle, a small photo of my parents; he actually got very curious in the photo that he took it and saw it closely, like analyzing every texture in the piece of paper. Not sure if he was appreciating the material of the photograph or the people in it. I didn't lose anything in making a relative comment.

"Those are my parents" I added to his possible thoughts. "Maud and Umar; mom and dad."

"Is this what you call a 'picture'?"

"Yes. This is a photograph, which was taken with a camera. Though, a picture can be a painting, drawing and engraving as well, as long as you're portraying the idea somewhere."

He kept looking at the picture with attention, he said it was beautiful and handed it to me.

"It's the only memory I have of them" I added.

"Did they pass away?" he asked.

"Yeah. My mother died during giving me birth, whilst my father disappeared when going fishing. Curious, isn't it?"

He remained in silent as he looked down and kept walking around and picked up things such as plates, bottles, feeling the texture of the sofa, wall, looking at the candle; good he didn't touch it. Anyways, as he was walking around the place I tried to let him know that he needed a place to sleep if he's going to be a "human" for tonight or a day, week, I don't know. I had to think. I suggested that maybe he could sleep in the water or somewhere he would be comfortable, but when I wasn't even done with that sentence he already placed himself in my bed. It was kind of cute because he noticed the surface was unstable, not rigid like the floor, he carefully tried to sit and he basically sink into the bed's springs about when his butt barely had contact with it. With no words, he was impressed until he noticed how comfortable it was. He ran his hands through the blankets and felt the softness and bounces of the bed.

"Sure, you can have the bed" I confirmed. "It's really comfortable. You can even lay and sleep on it as long as you want. I can have the sofa."

I gave a weak chuckle and he just tried to find a comfortable position. He wasn't sure how, he was trying weird ones, like laying his head over his crossed arms whilst the body was twisted. Just like, the canon of sirens lying on water rocks as they rest you see in paintings. Of course, I had to forget he was a siren who has never been on plain land.

"Uh, that's not exactly how you should lie on a bed" I said, walked to his direction and tried to help him get a good position but he backed off because he wasn't too comfortable with that kind of contact. So, I just explained it verbally. "Okay, in a bed like this you can take three possible poses that are comfortable for a human body to rest properly. One is front," I lied on the floor facing up the roof to show him how to do it. He was looking by peeking with an eyebrow arisen, "the second is profile view," I turned my body to my left, my arms together, facing Malik, "I, personally, like this one," I chuckled and showed the third pose which was lying on your chest, "this one is not so cool because you get suffocated. At least I do." I then turned around and sat up. "The point is, letting your body rest by letting it all stretched. That so your 'new' legs will rest, which they might need it since you did a lot of effort by giving your first walk." He nodded and did my favorite pose (profile one). "Great! Now you know how to lie down on a bed like a human."

"Everything in your world seems so weird to me, earthly" he said, frowning as perplexed.

"Yes, I think about it nearly every day" I responded with a smile.

He drew like a pout in his face, which was most likely a smile. Those smiles that tell you "not bad" with a slight taste of pride. I nearly forgot I had to bring the fishes to the village that I smashed my palm into my face. I let him rest for the day, since it was getting late and told I'd be back in some minutes. I ran to the exit of my house by slamming it and throw it back, causing a lot of noise, which for my better luck, I bumped with Osmar, my dear neighbor.

"You're hiding something, sickly." He said.

"No, I'm not." I opposed. "And if you mean the shipwrecked man, I just tried to help him. He can stay with me. No problem. Now excuse me, I have to get the fishes unto here because nobody else will."

"I'll find out what's in your dirty pockets, Ibn-La'Ahad."

"…" I just stared at him with some anger, but pretended I wasn't so he wouldn't suspect. "Thanks. I'll be back in some minutes."

I said bye with a proud smile, not giving a shit on that man and ran to the waterline. It passed like two hours after that disturbing moment with Malik in the beach. By then, the fishes were dried because of the sun; luckily not rotten yet. When I arrived to the location of my boat, they were still there in the two buckets, with a penetrant smell that makes your eyeballs roll. I was used to that since I had no option, so I just took them out of the boat, but then saw something weird far away in the ocean. There was already twilight hours so I couldn't define very well what I saw. It seemed like some sort of humanoid showing from waist up in the water. Despite of the sun, it was far away, almost nearby to the clouded area. I closed my eyes and wiped them to look better, but the figure was gone. I couldn't even notice if it was a woman, or a man, or human at all! I sighed in suspense, just turned around and walked back to the village. I peeked to prove if it could be back, but there wasn't anything behind. That has been indeed the worst day of my life.

So, I arrived back with both buckets and handed it to the cookers. They complained they were few fishes, but due to the case of the shipwreck I couldn't catch more, so I proposed to go and fish more by tomorrow or so. They were fine with it except Osmar, but he's never been happy ever since I was born, I suppose. I was about to head to my house and see if Malik was still there, but I couldn't help to see Dana at the entrance of her house. She looked like she hasn't slept for days, her eyes opened wide, hands rumbling, her hair made a mess. I diverted my path to go and ask what was going on. I sat next to her and she told me the following:

"Danger…and… death… walk… among… us…run." He said making at least one second pause in every word.

"What?" I wondered. "What are you saying?"

"Danger…and… death… walk… among… us…run." She repeated. She even sounded like a damaged recording.

"Dana, you're not making any sense. Could you please be more specific?" I was about to land my hand over shoulder to comfort her, but she grasped my wrist and gave a loud and long inhalation that surprised me to almost scream. Her sight turned to me as she was flabbergasted.

"Altair…" she said "whatever you do…don't…fall…asleep…"

She slowly released my wrist, yet I was petrified with what she said. I mean, there was never been a time where Dana acted like this. She's been always nice and joyful, sometimes paranoid because she worries a lot of the villagers as if they were her blood family, but since this day she acted weird. It made me perplexed when she told me about her dream of me being attacked by some sort of monsters, which I actually was! I could say it was just a mere coincidence, but her phrase "danger and death walks among us" is what made me uneasy, and her last one "whatever you do, don't fall asleep" which made it even worse! By any chance, did she mean Malik? Did she know he was a siren? I didn't mention that to her because that would only make us scared. I already was with what she said. I took a stand and wished Dana a good night and best wishes and I walked back to my house.

I slowly opened the door and there was him. Sleeping on my bed so peaceful. He was in the same position like when I left for those minutes. I approached to look at him closely and he was deeply asleep. I supposed he was really comfortable in my bed; I would. Silently, I went to my desk and opened a drawer to slowly take out a knife. I stared at it and lead my sight to Malik as I walked to him. I analyzed him from feet to the head; he seemed so harmless despite of the first appearance and what he really is. "A siren among us would be a danger", I thought, relating it with what Dana said: "Danger and dead walk among us", I kept thinking about that. But it mattered not what my instinct said, or the fact he was a siren, or what others warned me, a part of me couldn't damage him since he never did to me. Verbal insults didn't count because I get that a lot, but I could sense something good in him. Like, he wouldn't damage even if he was a "beast". There was a bit of humanity in him, which makes it a lot.

I sighed and put the knife down, placed it back on the desktop and walked straight to my sofa and let myself fall on it. I ran my hands through my face to the hair as I let another sigh go and whispered "what can I do now?". The sofa was facing at my bed, so I could have a view of the siren man sleeping. It was already night and I was afraid of sleeping for what Dana said. My eyes yelled at me to be closed, but my mind and body denied for every scream until I fell in a deep sleep.


End file.
